MOVE ON
by reraibussu
Summary: Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu untuk disimpan, lagi pula aku sudah melangkah maju—Kagami Taiga


**Kuroko No Basuke —** _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

Move on — **R** **eRaibu**

 _Warning : OOC, TYPO,_ _NO EYD_ _,_ _alur diusahakan tidak membingungkan_ _, dan banyak kekurangan lain._

* * *

Himuro lelah. Setiap hari harus melihat adiknya bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Dengan senyum konyol dan wajah polosnya. Oh~ Himuro muak.

Benar-benar muak.

Dan _mungkin_ bukan hanya dia yang merasakannya.

.

.

.

Lebih dari seminggu yang lalu.

Ia mendengar desas-desus tak sedap mengenai hubungan percintaan adiknya.

Pria tinggi dengan surai dwi-warna itu sekalipun tak pernah bicara apapun mengenai masalah percintaan yang menimpanya. Meski sebenarnya Himuro sendiri tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai hal itu.

Namun, sebagai kakak yang _suka ingin tau_ , _mungkin wajar_ jika akhirnya Himuro memutuskan untuk bertanya—meski ada sisi lain dari dirinya yang mencegahnya untuk menanyakan hal sensitif seperti itu.

" _Taiga, what's wrong_?"

Yang ditanya tak membalas. Bibir tipis sewarna buah persik asik menyeruput secangkir kopi pahit dengan tenang. Kulit sewarna karamel terlihat lembut bersinar terpantul cahaya dari kaca disampingnya.

Kembali, Himuro bersua, " _What happened_?"

Bunyi 'tuk' ringan terdengar saat cangkir mungil itu kembali ditempatkan diatas tatakannya. " _Nothing_ ,"jawab sang adik lembut, seringan bulu angsa, yang menari indah diterpa angin.

Himuro mencibir dalam hati.

Sekilas memang tak tampak rasa sedih dalam diri adiknya. Himuro pun mulai bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Taiganya jadi sepandai ini bersandiwara? Atau mungkin ada yang salah dengan adiknya?

Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan sinema Turki yang mulai menyerang channel berita di tv 1?

Si surai raven mendadak pening, memikirkannya.

" _Why you said like that_?"

" _Nothing_ …" gumam Himuro sembari memainkan kuenya dengan garpu. Namun, pandangan tidak percaya dari pemuilik iris kemerahan membuatnya kembali mendesah dalam hati. " _I'm just … worried_ ,"jawabnya pelan.

Taiga tak memberi balasan, ejekan, atau apapun atas perkataan menye-menye Himuro.

Kafe luas itu tiba-tiba terasa sempit, udara disekitarnya menyuram tiba-tiba. Puluhan orang yang sejak tadi berlalu-lalang hingga menimbulkan suara mengetuk-ngetuk ubin kini lenyap dari pendengarannya. Padahal Himuro yakin, saat ini sedang jam makan siang.

'Tolong! Sembunyikan mukaku dibawa bantal!"teriak inner Himuro dengan lebaynya.

Tapi, sekuat apapun Himuro menahannya, rasa keingintahuannya yang terlalu besar sungguh-sungguh membuat bibirnya **keceplosan** berkata," _Are you broke up with him_?"

Kalimat yang bahkan membuat raut tenang Taiga tak berubah.

.

.

.

" _Yeah, that's_ ,"jawaban tak jelas dengan wajah seolah berkata 'Uda tau tanya, minta gua gaplok wajah cantik lo pakek meja ato gimana?' membuat Himuro diam seribu bahasa.

Mohon maklum. Yang sakit cinta memang suka sensi.

Diusianya yang genap 22 tahun, ia yang kini bekerja sambilan sebagai vokalis band kenaman tentu saja butuh tampang yang menjual agar suaranya bisa laris manis bak kacang rebus di Zimbabwe (jangan tanya kenapa perumpamaannya begitu, baik Author maupun Himuro belum pernah ke negara tsb).

Namun, lagi-lagi.

Yang namanya kenyataan tentu saja tak seindah imajinasi.

Boleh saja kita berharap Himuro akan diam dan melihat saja seperti apa jalan hidup adiknya kedepannya nanti, tapi kenyataan membuktikan, bibir kepo milik si surai gelap ini mungkin memang perlu ditampar pakai sofa.

" _Why … you guys broke up_?"

Pelipis yang diajak bicara berkedut ringan. " _I think that not your business_ ,"jawabnya sinis. " _We're here to reunion, not talk about stuff doesn't matter_."

Dan kekepoan Himuro pun berakhir sampai disini. Lebih tepatnya harus diakhir, kecuali Himuro siap secara fisik untuk dilempar kursi oleh sang macan didepannya.

.

.

.

Lembar demi lembar buku ia baca dengan cermat, seolah buku tebal dengan berat yang lumayan itu tampak jauh lebih mengesankan untuk dibaca dibandingkan melihat hilir-mudik penumpang yang tengah mencari nomor kursinya. Padahal, biasanya ia begitu suka melihat wajah-wajah bingung dan tergesa mereka-mereka yang tengah mencari nomor kursi penerbangannya.

Ia, Kagami Taiga.

Si surai dwi-warna yang paling anti dengan buku, kini duduk nyaman dikursinya sembari membaca buku tebal bertuliskan ' _LIFE IN JAPAN : Understanding the Culture and The Breathtaking Lifestyle of Being Japanese_ ' seharga 3.99 dolar yang ia beli melalui Amazon.

" _Um, so-sorry, could you move your feet_?"sebuah suara serak dan rendah berlumur dosa mengelitik indra pendengaranya, iris merah dibingkai kacamata berframe hitam itu mendongak, hanya untuk melihat sosok tampan terpahat sempurna menatapnya. Bolehkah Kagami menambahkan 'dengan tatapan tidak terdefinisikan'.

Surai biru tua yang terlihat lembut, raut tegas yang menggoda, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dengan seringai menyebalkan namun indah, dan jangan lupakan jakun yang bergerak naik-turun dengan teratur itu. Membuat Kagami meneguk liurnya tanpa sadar.

" _Hei, Sir_ ,"sebuah suara bernada gusar membuat si alis cabang segera bangun dari lamunannya. " _Can you hear me_?"tanya si kulit kecoklatan dengan tak sabaran, gurat-gurat halus terlihat menonjol dipelipisnya.

Taiga tak menjawab. Bibir gemuknya tertekuk. Sial benar dia berfantasi tentang pria berkuit eksotis itu, luarnya saja boleh menggoda dalamnya ampas.

Tanpa kata, Taiga geser kaki panjangnya. Sebelum kembali pada bacaannya.

.

.

.

" _Um~ Hei_ ,"sapaan yang sangat menganggu membuat konsentrasi Kagami pada bacaannya berkurang. Gumaman pendek menjadi balasan dari sapaan tidak jelas untuk pria menyebalkan yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

" _Uh, I'm sorry a-about that_ ,"ucapnya dengan terbata. Oh~ kini Kagami baru sadar jika pria bersurai biru tua disampingnya ini bicaranya agak aneh. Tidak! Bukan aneh. Tepatnya tidak fasih. Terkesan terburu-buru dan tidak jelas dibeberapa kata. Dan kenapa Kagami baru sadar? Apakah wajah tampannya begitu menyihir Kagami? Ataukah pria kecoklatan disampingnya ini memiliki semacam ilmu hitam?

Telalu banyak menduga membuat kepala Kagami pening, jadi Kagami turunkan bukunya sebelum ia tolehkan kepalanya pada sosok disampingnya.

Lama ia amati wajah kecoklatan pria itu, sebelum si pria memakinya, " _What the fuck with you_!" teriaknya lancar.

Kagami mendengus, sebelum kembali membaca bukunya dengan tenang.

" _Oh, hei!_ Tunggu, _eh? Wait, I mean_."

Kagami mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan pria disampingnya. Sekali lagi, buku tebal yang ia baca, ia turunkan.

" _What_?"

"Uh~~~ …" lama menunggu pria aneh itu bicara membuat Kagami bosan, hampir saja ia akan kembali membaca jika saja ia tak melihat pria itu menunduk untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Buku tebal, bukan. Tapi, sebuah kamus tebal terlihat.

"Uh, bagaimana mencari 'bisa kau bantu aku memasang sabuk pengamanku' dengan cepat, ya?"tanya pria itu pada dirinya sendiri. Mendengarnya kontan membuat Taiga langsung tertawa—laknat.

" _Hei, you_ gila? _Eh, crazy_!"

Kagami hanya menggeleng. Setelah tawanya reda, Kagami pun bertanya, " _Are you Japanese guy_?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat pria yang duduk disebelahnya berang.

" _What are you fuck say_?!"teriaknya—lagi-lagi sangat lancar. " _I'm not gay you bastard! I like oppai! Big, big, big oppai_!" teriakan pria aneh disampingnya membuat Taiga ikut berang juga.

" _WHO THE FUCK SAY 'GAY'? I SAY 'GUY'! YOU DEAF_!" teriakan Kagami yang membahana membuat seisi kabin menatap kearah kursi mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi, yang namanya macan marah mana tau tempat sih.

" _Ah? Uh~ sorry, I was wrong_ ,"cicit pria dengan surai biru tua itu sembari mengaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

Akhirnya, karena terlalu lelah dan malas berdebat. Kagami memilih memanggilkan pramugari untuk mengurusi entah apa kebutuhan pria aneh disampingnya.

 _ **Tampan boleh, bodoh jangan.**_ Ingin rasanya Kagami tulis kata-kata itu didahi pria yang duduk disebelahnya.

.

.

.

" _Hei_ ,"toelan ringan terasa menyentuh lengannya. Diikuti toelan lain dan bisikan lain.

Sejujurnya Kagami ingin melempar pria ini keluar jendela, tapi tak mungkin ia benar-benar akan melakukan pembunuhan semacam itu. Kecuali, ia benar-benar merasa lelah.

" _Hei, what are … you reading_?"tanyanya dengan logat Jepang yang kental.

" _Hei, did … you hear me_?" Kagami melirik sekilas, dapat ia lihat bagaimana susahnya pria disampingnya ini mencari kata yang tepat untuk berbincang dengannya—karena dia sangat bergantung dengan kamus tebal yang ia bawa. Mungkin Kagami perlu memberinya permen karet untuk menghargai usaha pria bersurai biru itu.

'Oh, Tuhan~ siapa Ibu gila yang tega melepaskan anak lucu sepertinya untuk berjalan-jalan ke Amerika tanpa pemandu?' pikir Kagami miris. Untungnya kini si yang Kagami anggap 'lucu' akan kembali ke tanah airnya.

.

.

.

13 jam, waktu penerbangannya dari New York City ke Tokyo. Badan bongsornya sudah lelah luar biasa. Belum lagi selama diperjalanan ia sama sekali tidak dapat memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Sebut saja teman duduknya yang begitu menjengkelkan, dan membuatnya bergumam hampir disetiap menit. Dan bila Kagami tak menjawab ocehannya, pria aneh itu akan segara berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kagami, dan membuat seluruh kabin lagi-lagi menatap kearah kursi mereka.

"AKU PULANG~~~~~"teriakan super katrok dari pria aneh dengan kulit remang itu membuat Kagami segera melipir pergi, takut disangka kenal.

Sayangnya pelariannya tak berjalan mulus.

Tepat saat ia hampir sampai di pintu keluar bandara, hujan deras mengguyur Tokyo. Padahal beberapa saat lalu Kagami yakin cuaca di Tokyo baik-baik saja. ataukah ia terlalu lama saat mampir ke kemar mandi, tadi?

Kagami mengerucutkan bibir.

'Kalau begini Takxi yang kupesan mungkin takkan sampai tepat waktu,'pikirnya. Dan benar saja, tak selang berapa lama ia mendapat telfon jika Taxi pesanannya tak dapat datang tepat waktu, bahkan terancam tak datang.

Kagami mengembuskan nafas jengkel. Ingin rasanya ia memukul seseorang, paling tidak membanting seseorang agar rasa kesal dihatinya hilang.

"HEI, YOU BULE BLACK-RED OMBRE HAIR!"

Lagi, teriakan super kencang yang seolah tak tau situasi dan kondisi menusuk keras gendang telinganya. Membuat pria dengan surai sewarna apel masak itu terbelalak.

"?"  
iris dengan warna merah tua membulat saat tepat didepannya pantulan warna biru sedalam samudra terlihat.

" _Hei, Mr. Ombre? You, OK?_ "

Kagami mundur selangkah untuk menjauh dari si pria tampan—nan menyebalkan—didepannya. Namun naas, ia malah tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu hingga hampir terpeleset kebelang.

Ya, hampir.

Karena pria dengan kulit terlalu coklat untuk ukuran orang Jepang itu menarik tangannya.

"Um, _Thanks_ ,"ucap Kagami agak sungkan.

" _No_ , _prob_ ~"jawabnya riang, sebelum berjalan untuk menolong korban tabrak lari Kagami.

"Tetsu, kau baik?"

Si mungil dengan surai sewarna cerahnya langit musim panas mengangguk, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok menjulang tinggi yang lain.

"Ka-kagami…- _kun_?"tanyanya tidak pasti.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya balik dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih.

"Hei! Kau bisa bahasa Jepang!"si surai biru tua berteriak marah.

"Aku tak pernah bilang tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang,"sahut Kagami tenang.

Wajah si surai biru tua berubah, seolah menunjukkan raut terluka yang ketara. "Ka—kau membohongiku …"ucapnya penuh kelebihan.

Kagami mendengus, tanpa menanggapi lebih lanjut.

"Kagami- _kun_ ,"suara mungil kembali memanggilnya. "Ini benar Kagami- _kun_ , kan?"

Kagami berdecak "Memang matamu tak bisa kau gunakan? Sudah tau ini aku masih saja tanya."

Yang dipanggil 'Tetsu' diam.

"Hei, bung! Aku tak tau apa masalah mu dengan Tetsu! Tapi tidak bisakah kau bicara dengan lebih baik, kau bahkan menabraknya dan tidak minta maaf,"omel pria dengan surai biru tua.

Lagi-lagi kagami mendengus, sebelum sebuah seringai ia keluarkan. "Dengar, Tuan Sok Hebat. Aku memang menabraknya, tapi itu karena kau yang berdiri didepanku. Lagi pula kurasa dia yang harus minta maaf padaku."

Pria berkulit cukup coklat itu menggeram "Kenapa Tetsu harus minta maaf padamu! Kan, kau yang salah!"teriaknya sembari menunjuk Kagami dengan jari tengahnya.

"Kagami tersenyum sinis, sebelum menjawab, "Karena dia adalah penyebabku putus dengan kekasihku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh jika boleh, Kagami ingin hanya diam didalam rumah saja.

Tidur terus tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Seharian, tolong tambahkan itu.

Mungkin sedikit bergerak untuk pesan makan.

Tapi, ia benar-benar sangat malas.

Kagami mendesah lelah.

Suara alarm yang sedari tadi berteriak menyuruhnya bangun dari kasur ia turuti dengan ogah-ogahan.

Ia berjalan terseok dan hampir menabrak dinding untuk ke kamar mandi.

 _Bed hair_ 'nya sungguh luar biasa, begitulah pujian Ibunya. Tapi kini, ia di negeri asing, dimana _Mum_ dan _Dad_ 'nya tak ada. Kagami lagi-lagi mendesah lelah. Oh~ sudah berapa banyak ia mendesah lelah dari bangun tidur tadi?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian kemarin.

Bagaimana wajah lucu si pria dengan iris sewarna dasar samudra yang terbelalak kaget mendengar jawabanya.

Yah~ salah satu bakat Kagami memang membuat orang _syok_.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kagami bergetar ringan, sebelum bersin.

"Hah~~ memang wajar jika ini yang kudapat saat berlarian di saat hujan,"gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba Kagami teringat akan pakaiannya yang basah semua didalam kopernya. Secepat kilat Kagami berlari ke ruang tamunya, untuk melihat adakah pakaiannya yang layak dipakai untuk bekerja nanti.

.

.

.

Tak pernah terlintas dibenak Kagami jika dia harus sarapan nasi kotak seperti sekarang. Lagi-lagi Kagami menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Jika diurutkan semua kejadian yang menimpanya hingga sekarang ia berada di _kombini_ sambil makan nasi kotak, tentu saja itu salah si surai biru tua aneh kemarin. Meski sebenarnya itu tidak seratus persen salahnya, tapi Kagami tetap akan menyalahkannya. Karena Kagami butuh seseorang untuk disalahkan.

Terlalu lama membuang waktu, Kagami cepat-cepat menghabiskan _bentou_ 'nya sebelum berlari keluar _kombini_.

.

.

.

Menjadi tenaga ahli yang dikirim ke Jepang bukanlah apa yang diinginkan Kagami. Jika saja ia dibolehkan sang ayah untuk memilih, tentu saja Kagami lebih ingin jadi pemadam kebakaran.

Meski termasuk pekerjaan yang menantang maut, setidaknya tidak makan hati. Tak seperti keadaannya sekarang, rasanya jiwa dan raga Kagami lelah. Terlalu banyak ujian.

"Kagami- _san_ bisa istirahat, jika lelah."suara dari seseorang yang Kagami malas mengingatnya terdengar.

Kagami hanya mengulum senyum sebagai jawaban. Maunya sih istirahat, tapi kalau terlalu banyak istirahat nanti pegawai yang ia ajar tidak bisa-bisa, artinya ia akan semakin lama tinggal di Jepang.

Lagi-lagi Kagami mendesah untuk yang kesekian kali hari ini. berharap hari segera sore dan ia bisa segera tidur dikasur empuknya.

.

.

.

Kagami berlari kearah pintu apartmentnya dengan tergesa saat melihat sesosok asing tampak memencet bell pintunya dengan beringas.

"Halo,"sapanya pada orang asing didepan pintunya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah, aku kemari untuk menyerahkan undangan pada Kagami Taiga- _san_ ,"ujar sosok itu.

Kagami menatap pria berpakaian orange didepannya dengan seksama. "Kagami- _san_ sedang pergi, kebetulan aku tetangganya, mau kau titipkan saja padaku?"

Kurir didepannya tersenyum bahagia sebelum menyerahkan undangan padanya, beserta lembar kertas yang harus ditandatangani sebagai bukti pengiriman undangan.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya … Tuan?"

"Akibara Shigehiro,"aku Kagami tenang, pada kurir didepannya.

Pria bertubuh lebih pendek dari Kagami itu tersenyum sambil mengucapkan "Terima kasih" sekali lagi, sebelum melesat pergi.

.

.

.

Jemari penjang dibalut kulit sewarna karamel membolak-balik benda didepannya.

Itu sebuah undangan, bentuknya persegi panjang dengan warna biru tua yang kental.

Tiba-tiba Kagami tersenyum, warnanya membuatnya ingat pada sosok abstrak yang ia temui di pesawat waktu itu.

Diundangan itu tercetak tebal dan besar waktu dan tangan dilaksanakannya reuni Universitas'nya.

Sejujurnya ia malas untuk pergi. Tapi, mengingat jika tempatnya cukup dekat dengan bandara Narita, Kagami putuskan untuk datang, toh sekalian dia bisa bawa kopernya untuk pulang ke Amerika.

"Tapi~ bagaimana mereka bisa tau alamatku ya?"gumamnya. "Ah, sudahlah. Siapa yang perduli."

.

.

.

Kagami merasa tidak wajib mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya hari ini. Jadi, ia hanya mengenakan kaus pendek berwarna hitam yang ia lapisi dengan jaket biru, yang ia sandingkan dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Sepatu air jordan merah-hitam terpasang apik dikakinya, sementara rambutnya ia biarkan dibelai angin.

Tangan kirinya didalam saku jaket, semntara tangannya yang lain memegang kopernya.

'Aa-ah~ andai saja hari ini hujan,'keluh Kagami dalam hati.

.

.

.

Restoran itu lumayan luas, dan sialnya Kagami termasuk golongan yang datang di awal acara.

Sekilas Kagami melihat surai biru pudar hampir berjalan kearahnya, namun dengan sigap Kagami melipir pergi.

Ini hari terakhirnya di Jepang.

Kagami berharap ia bisa menghindari banyak kesialan sebelum pamit undur diri untuk penerbangannya yang dijadwalkan lepas landas empat puluh lima menit lagi.

Saat asik memilih menu makanan yang disediakan pria dengan srai sewarna langit malam tanpa bintang datang mendekatinya, senyum lebar terpahat diwajahnya, membuat Kagami ikut tersenyum juga. Meski ia yakin seratus persen, ia tidaklah ingat siapa pria yang baru mendapatkan senyum gratis darinya terdebut.

"Hai, sayang~ lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?"suara terlalu akrab menyapa gendang telinga Kagami, begitu pula dengan lengan kuat yang menyampir dipundaknya.

"Hentikan, Haizaki. Kau membuatku mual,"balas Kagami sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hei~ jangan cemberut, tidakkah kau rindu padaku?"surai silver bertanya tenang sembari tangannya sibuk mencomot makanan dipiring Kagami, membuat pemiliknya menggeram berbahaya. "Jangan begitu sayang, satu pria jangan membuatmu terpuruk,"nasehatnya setelah melepaskan lengannya dari pundak Kagami. "Toh, kalau benar-benar tidak ada wanita atu pria yang mau menikahimu. Aku akan mengorbankan seluruh hidupku untuk menafkahi _black_ _hole_ diperutmu,"lanjut Haizaki.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak perlu, aku lebih butuh seorang yang mapan, bukan pria hidung belang sepertimu."

Yang dicaci tertawa. Sementara Kagami menatap wajah sahabatnya itu dengan wajah prihatin.

Tak banyak yang tau, jika Haizaki dulunya adalah anak baik dengan kenakalan yang biasa saja. tapi lihatlah kini, akibat patah hati ia berubah jadi pria brengsek yang hidupnya begitu memuakkan.

Ada rasa iba dihati Kagami padanya. Meski hanya sebesar biji sawi.

"Apapun itu, jangan jadi sepertiku,"ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Jadilah seperti Himuro, kalau patah hati langsung dibuat lagu."

Kagami terkekeh.

"Hei, Tuan Omb-maksud-ku, Kagami- _san_."

Kagami menoleh untuk melihat si pemanggil.

Haizaki mendecih ingin pergi saat melihat siapa yang mendekat, tapi akhirnya tetap berdiri ditempat.

"Um itu~ aku … aku mau minta maaf atas yang beberapa waktu lalu terjadi,"gumam pria didepannya.

Kagami hanya menggumam tak tertarik, sebelum perhatiannya kembali ia fokuskan pada hidangan didepannya.

"Hei, sayang. Ada apa dengan dia?"tanya Haizaki sambil merangkul Kagami.

"Tentang yang kuceritakan waktu itu,"jawab Kagami acuh.

"Ka—kalian pacaran?"tanya pria itu dengan wajah tak percaya.

"If so, what do you want?"

Ditanya begitu membuat si kulit kecoklatan mengerutkan dahi bingung, sementara Haizaki sama bingungnya.

Kagami bahkan lupa jika mereka berdua hanya fasih memaki saja.

"Aomine- _kun_ ,"paggilan bernada lembut kembali terdengar.

Haizaki bahkan mendecih, sementara Kagami sama sekali tak perduli.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, aku takut kau tersesat."

"Maaf Tetsu, aku berkeliling mencari Tuan Ombre—eh maksudku Kagami- _san_ untuk minta maaf."

"Tak apa Aomine- _kun_ aku mengerti, aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

"Munafik,"gumam Kagami. "Kau bilang kau mencari kemana-mana, padahal kau yang memberitaunya jika aku ada disini juga, kan? Jika tidak dari mana si bodoh ini tau aku datang."

Iris sewarna langit membelalak, meski bibir ranumnya tetap terkunci rapat.

"Aku tau kau mengikutinya sejak tadi, kau pikir aku buta apa." Kagami mendengus saat melihat Tetsu menatap lantai dalam diam.

"Dan, kau,"tunjuk Kagami pada Aomine. "Berhentilah bersikap sok baik, kau membuatku muak. Memang kau fikir hanya dengan minta maaf semua masalah akan terselesaikan. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi kurasa tak perlu ada yang namanya penjara."

Pria bernama Aomine itu mengepalkan tangan. "Aku polisi, dan aku tau langkah terbaik dan terawal untuk menghindari konflik berkepanjangan adalah dengan minta maaf,"sergahnya.

"Oi~ oi~ Tuan Polisi, tolong tenanglah. Maafkanlah sayangku ini, dia memang sedang sensitif, karena kekasih yang ia pacari sejak SMA direbut orang, tolong mengertilah,"ujar Haizaki dengan suara kelewat lantang, membuat orang-orang yang menatap mereka sedari tadi semakin tertarik.

"Aomine- _kun_ , sudah,"gumam si surai biru muda.

Aomine menggeram "Tapi, Tetsu~ dia harus disadarkan."

"Oh, tentu. Mengapa tidak Aomine-san, aku minta maaf atas semua keributan yang kuperbuat. Jadi, bisa antar aku ke bandara? Pesawatku akan tinggal landas dua puluh menit lagi."

.

.

.

Suasana didalam mobil yang mereka kendarai benar-benar sunyi. Tak ada satupun yang mau biacara. Walau akhirnya Aomine memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu, setelah hampir sepuluh menit keheningan tercipta diantara mereka.

"Jadi … Tetsu benar-benar merebut pacarmu?"tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tau …"

"Maksudmu tidak tau? Kan itu kekasihmu?"tanya Aomine sedikit ngotot karena penasaran.

"Dia … sepertinya sejak awal memang tak menganggapku kekasihnya,"jawab Kagami sendu.

"Begitu, ya …"

"Hem …"

"Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk membutmu mengatakannya,"ujar Aomine tidak enak hati.

"Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu untuk disimpan, lagi pula aku sudah melangkah maju"balas Kagami, dan itu membuat perasaan Aomine menjadi tidak begitu merasa bersalah lagi.

.

.

.

"Jadi~ kau benar-benar kembali ke Amerika, ya."

Kagami tersenyum mendengar ucapan Aomine. "Kenapa? Kau akan rindu?"

"Eh? Mana mungkin!"sergah Aomine cepat.

"Em~ Hei … jika aku ke Amerika lagi, apa kau bisa mengajariku bahasa Inggris?"

Kagami tersenyum lagi, sebelum mengeluarkan kartu namanya. "Kuharap kau tidak tersesat untuk menemukanku."

* * *

fin


End file.
